Egoist
by Oh Luciel
Summary: Porque el amor también puede ser egoísta, incluso hasta la muerte. Yaoi AU Riren Angst OneShot


Todo era perfecto y simplemente precioso, Levi lo amaba a él y él sólo amaba a Levi.

Siempre había querido que éste le correspondiera los sentimientos y cuando decidió confesarse así fue.

No pudo ser más feliz en aquel momento... El amor de su vida le decía que sentía lo mismo. Era demasiado hermoso para ser realidad pero era cierto y no quería arruinarlo por lo que le había pedido hacerlo lento y para el azabache no había problema, tenían mucho tiempo.

En ese momento iniciaron una relación pero nada más.

A las dos semanas se besaron por primera vez y Eren no podía creerlo, los labios fríos pero suaves del otro estaban sobre los suyos, robándole la inexperiencia de a poco pues ese era su primer beso que había reservado sólo para él.

En el pecho del mayor algo dolió cuando de enteró de que había quitado de el castaño un poco de pureza pero la sensación desapareció pronto cuando volvieron a fundirse en el dulce contacto muchas veces más ese y todos los días.

A los tres meses comenzaron los toqueteos por parte del ojigris para con el moreno, pero nada más que eso, se había prometido a sí mismo no apresurar las cosas para no arruinar nada asustándolo, aunque dudaba de eso ya que el menor se dejaba.

A los nueve meses por primera vez llegaron a algo más íntimo, pero todavía no "hacían el amor" como lo llamaba el castaño, pero eso cambió al año y medio, cuando por fin el más alto había perdido su timidez y él mismo se había lanzado dando como resultado el unirse ambos como uno solo.

Se había sentido delicioso sin duda, pero había algo más... Cuando Eren lloró por sentirse siendo desgarrado lentamente la culpa lo embargó por completo y se sintió el ser más despreciable del universo hasta que por fin su chico de orbes aguamarina comenzó a disfrutar en la misma medida que él.

Pero el gusto le duró poco.

Después de alcanzar los dos el clímax la culpa pudo con él y terminó confesándolo todo... Había sido una cruel apuesta a la que cedió poco antes de "corresponderle". Sin duda había sido oportuno que se le declarara, facilitó las cosas.

"—Perdóname, Eren -El temor que destilaba su cuerpo era increíble, a pesar de ser tan frío y arisco, sentía miedo de perderlo- Di algo... -Sentía que con cada segundo de su silencio moría poco a poco-.

—¿P-Por qué, Levi...? -La voz del más joven se dejaba oír ronca, apagada y dolida- Te di todo d-de mí... Y... Y, ¿No te a-atreviste a decírmelo desde un principio? Te habría perdonado si lo hubieras sido sincero antes de hacer todo esto, p-pero ahora... -No pudo terminar de hablar, se estaba conteniendo por aguantar las lágrimas y lo hacía bien, pero no parecía aguantar mucho tiempo más-.

—Eren, sé que hice mal, pero... -Intentó acercarse y abrazarlo para que cediera, pero los brazos del contrario lo empujaron con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo en sobremanera, no se esperaba esa reacción-.

—Ya no quiero nada de ti, vete -Dictaminó, cubriéndose el rostro arrebolado y empapado con lágrimas, sí, había terminado por rendirse ante ellas- ¡Te odio! -Y esas grietas que se habían hecho en el témpano de hielo que tenía Levi por corazón tras ese año y medio finalmente lo habían destrozado-."

Después de la discusión no se habían visto en un par de días, él había abandonado el apartamento que compartían, rogando mentalmente por poder volver y ver a su mocoso, pero el tiempo continuó pasando y eso no se hizo realidad.

Por todos los medios buscó hablar con él pero todos los amigos que conocía de Eren se negaban su pedido hasta que llegó con su última esperanza, la molestaba amiga del otro, Mikasa y para su sorpresa ella respondió de forma calmada.

"—Sé que Eren no quiere verte, pero estoy preocupada por él, se notaba que estaba feliz contigo y puedo ver que tú te arrepientes, sólo quiero que esté bien y no lo estará si no es contigo, aunque sea a mi pesar... -El rostro de la azabache se oscureció un poco- Pero, no lo he visto ni hablado con él hace ya un tiempo, me preocupa, no responde las llamadas de nadie -Y a través de toda esa aura maligna que tenía cuando estaba con él, se notaba toda la preocupación que sentía- Iría a buscarlo al apartamento que compartían, pero no quiero tirar la puerta, se enojaría muchísimo -Y ese fue el momento precioso en donde se aliaron para buscar al ojiverde aprovechando que todavía conservaba la llave, no eran sólo los amigos del mismo los únicos que estaban preocupados-."

Y ahí estaban ambos Ackerman, uno tirado en el frío piso del baño, con sangre en el reventado labio inferior, la nariz dolorida junto con una ceja partida y la otra en el suelo agachada, abrazando el cuerpo helado y sin vida de el que consideraba "su hermanito" y mejor amigo de la infancia entera, los dos sabían que era culpa del más bajo, tan sólo por su culpa, el menor había optado por el camino incorrecto y se había suicidado cortando las venas de sus brazos y cuello, creyendo que así solucionaría los problemas que tenía en su vida y mente, pero no creía que con ello rompería más de un corazón.

Sí, había sido tan egoísta como la persona a la que amaba pensando sólo en él mismo pero no podían culparlo por ser así, su corazón roto, maltrecho e inexperto no tenía raciocinio.

Y Levi lo sabía por eso antes de poder sentir dolor alguno por la pérdida de la persona a la que amaría como jamás haría con nadie, abandonó el baño y fue a la habitación, aquella en la que habían acontecido tantas cosas y sacó un arma de su lugar secreto y escondido, la posicionó en su boca y apretó el gatillo, sin importarle nada más que sí mismo porque todavía seguía siendo un egoísta de mierda, incluso el día de su muerte.

Mikasa no se equivocaba, a pesar de todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente con una farsa, estaban mejor juntos.

 _ **Hola~ Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que subí algo pero simplemente la inspiración no llegaba :c Y esto surgió a lo random de una idea que ya tenía planeada hace tiempo xD**_

 _ **Sinceramente espero sacarle aunque sea una lágrima a alguien, pero lo dudo realmente :'v**_

 _ **Ya no sé si continuar firmando como Kiseki o hacerlo ahora como Even ;_;**_


End file.
